Going For It
by Thebabydolll
Summary: She was a perfectionist who had never done anything illegal in her whole life. He was ruthless, cocky and had done things that would put the Devil to shame. She had just moved to the city and he had that same city sitting in the palm of his hands. AH OOC. Major Mobward.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my story. I love idea of Mobward, So this is my take of it. It's a little different then the ones out there so try and give it a chance. Bella is a little different in this story, but I promise it'll work out in the end. Edward Isn't a nice guy in this story. Especially not at first. They aren't going to fall in love at first sight but it'll be a crazy ride. One I hope you enjoy as much as I do!**

Today was the day. Today was the day I move to Chicago. I get to leave behind the small town that I call home, for the big city. I was nervous and excited all at the same time.

I looked around my small purple room and tried to make sure I didn't forget anything. Noticing that my rug was crooked, I bent over and straightened it. Everything looked to be in place and before I could get emotional, I grabbed the handle to my giant suitcase and threw the strap to my duffle bag over my shoulder, and headed towards the stairs.

Once I got down stairs, I found my dad and his long time friend Billy Black. Not bothering to set my stuff down, I told them that I was going to put my bags in the car. Walking outside, I looked up to the sky and noticed the giant clouds above. I would not miss the constant down pour of this town.

I opened the trunk of the police cruiser and threw my stuff inside. Shutting the trunk, I realized one thing I wouldn't miss, is everyone knowing I was the daughter of the towns Chief of Police. I couldn't do anything with out him finding out. As much as I loved my father, I couldn't stand the unwanted attention.

Looking over my shoulder I saw my long time best friend Jacob Black walking towards me. I quickly closed the distance between us and threw my arms around him. I felt him vibrate with laughter.

"Jacob Black, I cant believe I'm saying this, but I am going to miss you so much."

"Bells, I'll always be right here."

I looked up at his face and smiled. Jake had been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He was always there on the sidelines. Supporting me and giving me a shoulder to lean on. Even though he was a year younger than me, I had never been closer to someone in my life.

I released Jake from the hug and saw Billy and Charlie headed this way. As I said my goodbyes to BIlly, the reality that I was leaving was really starting to hit me. I turned to look at my house one last time. There were a lot of memories in this house...The good, the bad, and the ugly. But it was home. And as much as I hated to admit it, I was going to miss it.

With a promise to text Jake as soon as I landed, and few final goodbye hugs, Charlie and I were tucked away in the car and on our way to the airport.

"You know Bells, its never too late to transfer to a school in this time zone"

I rolled my eyes at Charlie. He knew I couldn't stay here. I wasn't interested in any of the programs out here. I had been sacrificing things all my life for my dream and being this close, I wasn't going to stray from that.

"Don't worry Ch-dad. I'll be back to visit. Besides, at least my scholarship is handling all the dues!"

The rest of the ride was mostly spent in a comfortable silence. When we got to the airport, Charlie unloaded my two giant bags and stepped in front of me. Being at the airport and looking at his face now, caused my emotions to hit me like a train. I jumped into his arms and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Don't be a stranger Bella..I wanna hear all about your schedule and the new gym and... well..about everything..I wish I could come help you move in"

"No,dad, I understand why you can't. And of course I'll tell you about everything as soon as I know."

I grabbed my bags and started to walk away. I looked over my shoulder one last time, waving goodbye and then going to check my bags.

One plane ride and two advils later, I was getting up from my seat and stretching out my sore muscles. Exiting the plane, I made a bee line for the bathroom. Once I was finished, I walked towards baggage claim and quickly spotted my plain brown luggage and my Red, White, and Blue duffle bag. Grabbing the two, I went outside to hail a cab. I had never done that before and was worried I wouldn't be able to get one...Thankfully, there were cabs waiting along the curb. I picked one and put all my crap in the trunk then jumped in the back, giving the driver the address.

"Are you new to Chicago?"

I glanced up at the cabbie from my phone.

"Yes sir! I've been here one other time but today is my first official day here."

He smiled at me and then proceeded to talk about things that I shouldn't miss while here.

When we finally arrived, I took in the sprawling campus. It was literally in Chicago. I couldn't wait to explore the city.

Grabbing my bags and paying the driver, I made my way to the check in table.

"Isabella Swan"

The bored looking student found my name and handed me a key. He went over basic information and told me that I was paired with a girl named Alice Brandon.

I left to go find my room and as I walked, I soaked up my new environment. Everything was so different from Forks. The weather alone was proof of that.

I got to my dorm without any trouble and got to the second floor where my room was located.

I opened the door and found that my room mate had already set up shop but was no where to be found. Her side of the room was decorated in all types of neon colors. It was so bright that if I looked at it long enough, I think I would burn my retinas.

I put my bags down and opened them up, trying to find my sheets.

After putting on my sheets I made a list of things I would need. But I decided it could wait. There was one place I was dying to see.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and slipped on my converse.

Walking out of the dorm, I made sure I had my keys, wallet, and phone.

I walked off campus and hailed a cab. I wasn't sure exactly how far it was so I decided a cab would be best. I once again gave the address and we shot down the street towards my destination. By the time we got there I was doing Hail Marys and thanking God that I didn't die in a fiery crash. Cab drivers clearly all thought that they were NASCAR drivers and were using the streets of Chicago as their track.

I paid the driver and stepped out the cab. Walking up the steps to the warehouse looking building I couldn't contain my excitement.

I opened the doors and felt right at home.

The smell of the chalk mixed with sweat. The sounds of feet hitting the mat and hands hitting the bar.

I walked towards the viewing area and took a seat. Being here gave me the confidence boost I needed.

I was Isabella . Perfectionist. Senior World All Around Champion and this gym was going to be the gym that changes that it to Olympic Champion.

Nothing and no one was going to stand in my way of Olympic Gold.

The next day, I woke up bright and early. It was only Wednesday so I had time before classes and training started. I took a shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

Once I got dressed I heard the door open. Guess my room mate decided to make an appearance.

I walked out and was immediately hugged by someone. The first thing I noticed, was that she was shorter than me. Being only 5'2, that was impressive. The other thing was that she looked like a fairy.

I hated people touching me, so I stepped out of her embrace and went to introduce myself.

"Hi, i'm B-"

She cut me off and started speaking faster than I knew possible for a human.

"Bella Swan! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Alice! I'm so happy we're room mates! I'm sorry I wasn't here last night! I stay at my boyfriends a lot. So, you're a freshmen? I'm a sophomore-"

I cut her off before she could pass out from lack of breathing due to talking.

"Whoa, slow down"

I took a breath and continued

"You're a sophomore? I wonder why I'm not with another freshmen"

"It's not uncommon here. If there's an uneven number, they just pair people up! So, you're up and ready kinda early! Where are ya going?"

"No clue actually, I was going to go see the city. Today is my only free day to see the city before I have to start training."

"Training? For what?"

"Gymnastics. The coach wants to start conditioning tomorrow."

Her eyes got wide and she jumped up and down

"You're a gymnast?! That's so cool! So you have competitions? I can't wait to come watch! Oh Bella, we're going to be the best of friends."

With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dorm and took it upon her self to show me all of Chicago.

Five hours later, found us sitting in a little cafe near the water. I had quickly learned that Alice Brandon, was not one to be messed with. She never did anything half way, which I liked about her.

"So, tell me more about gymnastics"

"Uh, well, I've been doing it since I was five. I train six days a week and I won Junior Worlds and then competed as a senior and placed second. I decided to come to Chicago based off the coach and now i'm training to go to the Olympics."

"So you're here on a gymnastics scholarship?"

"No, academic. I can't accept any money offers from the college for my sport and still go to the olympics."

I knew my year was going to be tough. With training and classes, I was going to have a hard time keeping my head above water.

We finished our food and went back to walking around the city.

Around 5 that evening we got back to the room and Alice was immediately on the phone. I tried not to eavesdrop so I busied my self with making sure nothing was out of place on my side of the room.

"Well, I'm off!"

I turned around and Alice had changed into a dress and heels that would other wise known as death traps.

"I will see you tomorrow Bella!"

Before I could respond, she left the room and I was by myself again. I finished unpacking and then decided to lay in bed and watch movies on my laptop, till I fell asleep.

The next morning, my alarm went off at 7:30. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. When I got out, I grabbed a plain blue leotard and carefully braided my hair away from my face.

Taking my duffle bag and putting my giant water bottle in it, I threw a change of clothes in it and made sure I had everything before slipping on some flip flops and walking out the door.

By 8:15 I was walking through the doors to the gym and I walked up to the front desk and asked for coach Banner.

"Ah, Bella. I'm glad you made it here"

I turned around and saw Coach Banner making his way towards me. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm happy to be here. Where should I put my stuff?"

He showed me where to put my things and then told me to meet him and the rest of the team on the floor in five minutes. I placed my things in my locker and made my way over to the team.

SItting down I took a few deep breaths and prepared myself for the training that was about to commence.

Training was going to be tough. I knew that the lesser amount of distractions I had, the better.

In that moment, I swore off all things that didn't have to do with getting to the Olympics or keeping my grades high enough for scholarship.

I was used to not having a social life anyway.

On the other side of the city sat a man. A man that had all of Chicago in the palm of his hand. He sat behind his desk, in his black Armani suit, going over his plans for the day.

Standing up, he put his gun in the waist band of his pants and pulled his suit jacket over to cover it. He would be needing it.

As he walked out of his office, he thought of the ways he could handle this. He knew the person he was going to visit was stealing from him.

No one stole from the Cullens and got away with it.

It was time to make sure no one forgot this fact.

He saw his brother and his cousin waiting for him by his car and he nodded to them, not saying a word.

Hopping into his car he drove them to the warehouse.

He smirked to himself as he thought about how messy things were about to get.

He just hoped he didn't get blood on his favorite suit.

**AN: So, thats the first chapter...It's shorter than most chapters will be but I wanted to get it posted and get some feedback before I dive headfirst into the story! Please let me know what you think...If I get a lot of hits on the story then I will update within the next day or so. That being said don't forget to drop a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so I have to admit, I was blown away by the response to this story. It sufficiently made my day...I love reading reviews so even if its just a few words, it would mean a lot if you dropped a review! The story is kinda slow right now but after they meet, it will pick up, I just wanted to get ya'll used to this Bella aliitle bit... That being said, I am SO excited to get this story started. Writing is my favorite escape so that's why I update quickly...But if I don't see a lot of interest in it then I'll be less likely to update because i'll just think people hated the chapter. I know you're anxious for Bella and Edward to meet, but its the next chapter, not this one..Sorry! That should be your motivation to review ;)**

**Anyway, I'll see ya on the flip side! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella! Stop under rotating coming off that vault! You're going to hurt yourself and your gonna cause deduction!"

Breathing hard, I nodded my head at coach. I was exhausted. Class had started two weeks ago and between going to school full time and training six days a week, I was pushing my body to the limits.

My classes started at 8 every morning and varied times from there, but were always done by 12. Then from 1 to 6, sometimes 7, I would go to the gym. Since it was a college team, we were allotted an hour in for studying and break in that time frame. I would go back to my dorm , take a shower, study for a little bit, then pass out. I was basically living off of power bars and Gatorade.

The only days I got a break were Sunday, and Thursdays. On Thursdays, practice didn't start till 2, then went to 5. It was also my slowest day in terms of classes. I was done by 10:30.

_Thank God for small miracles_

Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was a quarter past six. Meaning I could go home. I looked to the coach and he nodded, already anticipating my question.

As I walked towards my locker, one of my team mates, Angela approached me

"Hey Bella, some of the girls are gonna go grab a bite to eat...wanna join?"

Although I was grateful for the invitation, I shook my head.

"No thanks Ang. I have some studying to do..But thanks for offering..Rein check?"

"Of course."

I pulled on my hoodie and put on a pair of shorts. Walking out of the gym I grabbed a cab and headed back to the dorms.

I had gotten quite good at hailing cabs. After a few failures, Alice took pity on me and showed me how it was done.

I thanked the driver and got out. Trudging back to my room, I opened the door and threw my stuff on my bed before throwing myself along side my crap.

The bathroom door opened and Alice walked out in robe with a towel wrapped around her wet head.

"Bella! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

I laughed

"You saw me yesterday Alice"

"Well yeah, but I haven't reallllly seen you. We need to do something this weekend! Isn't it your birthday Saturday?"

She got this really excited look on her face and I groaned.

"Yes, it is, but there is only one thing I plan on doing on my birthday."

"Really? And what would that be? You better not say sleep because ones 18th birthday is not a day to sleep!"

While sleeping the whole day sounded delightful, that wasn't what I had planned.

"No, that't not my intention, although it sounds like a great plan to me...after practice, I just wanna wander around the city till around sunset..Then I wanna go to the Skydeck at Willis tower."

I know I sound like a tourist, but I love city lights. I love the way the buildings light up the sky and being that high up gives the best view. The last time I was here, we got to go, but it was during the day.

"But Bella it's your 18th birthday"

Alice whined and crossed her arms. I seriously thought she was going to stomp her foot like a child.

"Exactly Alice, it's MY birthday. I'm so tired that I probably couldn't handle much more. Please just leave it alone."

I had learned that when Alice wanted something, she normally made it happen. One way or the other. The last thing I needed was for her to be pushing me to go out or do something absurd.

"Fine, but as your best friend, I will be attending and I will be taking you shopping for an outfit then for dinner! I don't want to hear any Ifs,ands, or buts! I can take you to the Skydeck any other day of the week!"

I rolled my eyes. She had dubbed herself my best friend on the third day of knowing me. Although, I couldn't really deny it. I didn't really pay much attention to other people and really the only other friends I had, were from the gym.

"Whatever Alice. I get done with gym around 1 tomorrow"

"Perfect! Just come back here and take a shower then I'll take care of everything else!"

Without waiting for a response from me, she threw on the outfit that had been sitting on her bed and went to do her hair and makeup.

I assumed she was going out with her boyfriend.

I had never actually met him, but Alice had no problem telling me about him. His name was Jasper Cullen and he was six years older than her. He had two cousins that were basically his brothers and they spent alot of their time together. Alice was completely head over heals for the guy. They had only been together for about six months, but according to her, "when you know,you know"

After the failure that was my mother and fathers relationship, I didn't believe in love. I believed it was there in the world, but not for me. If Alice was happy, than I was happy.

When she got out of the tiny bathroom we shared, I claimed the shower and washed away the sweat from the day. Halfway through my shower, Alice popped her head in.

"Bella, i'm leaving. Don't forget tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

She shut the door again and i'm assuming she left the room.

I quickly finished up with my shower and dried off before putting on some sweat pants and a tank top.

Picking up my phone, I pressed Jakes contact. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hey Bells"

I smiled

"Hey Jake...what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking of a certain brunette bombshells birthday thats tomorrow"

I could feel the blush on my face. Jake had always been a smooth talker.

"Yeah yeah. Just another year older. I feel so old."

"Yeah, because 18 is so old. I can practically feel the wrinkles that are forming on your face.'

"Oh whatever. You know what I mean..Well maybe not since you're younger then me...Still wearing diapers Jake?"

"Shut it Swan! Just think, when your going over the hill and turning 50, i'll still be in my youthful 40s!"

I smiled. I missed Jake. Part of me missed my life in Forks. But I couldn't stay there. Most girls there got pregnant right after high school, married their high school sweetheart, and then they would go on to be 40 year old town gossips still partaking in petty drama that should've evaporated after high school. No, my life was here now.

After talking with Jake for about half an hour, he promised to call tomorrow and I told him goodnight.

Snuggling further into my blanket I made sure my alarm was set and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Bright and early the next morning I bounded off to the gym. I wore my favorite leotard and put my hair into a nice braid. Walking into the gym, I put my stuff in my locker and walked over towards the floor.

_where is everyone?_

The lights shut off for a second and then when they flickered back on my entire team ran out with balloons and confetti singing "happy birthday" at the top of their lungs. Even the guys team was there.

I blushed to the high heavens but I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

When they were done with their singing a bunch of the girls came and gave me a hug.

_uhhh there are people touching me for no reason...just breathe Bella..they're just teammates._

"Alright alright, fun times over...Happy Birthday Bella"

Coach Banner broke up the impromptu party and the girls got to cleaning up the small mess. As I walked towards the tumbletrek, Mike, one of the gymnasts on the guys team, came up to me.

"Hey Bella"

Mike was nice enough but he reminded me of a puppy. An annoying puppy.

"Hey Mike'

"Happy Birthday...Do you have plans?"

I internally groaned.

"Yeah, my room mate has something planned for us."

"Oh, well, i'd love to take you to dinner some time..I mean if thats alright with you.."

I sighed

"Yeah, I'm always busy, but if I ever get a break then we'll see"

Keep in mind, I said this knowing I wouldn't have time.

I continued my walk and hopped up on the tramp. Doing a few exercises I couldn't help but be excited for my plans tonight. I looked at the clock.

_Only four more hours_

At 1 on the dot, Coach let us out. I couldn't have been happier. I practically skipped out of the gym, into a cab, and back to my dorm. When I got there I opened the door and jumped in the shower. Mentally deciding what I was gonna wear, I quickly went through the motions and got out.

Opening the door I came face to face with the little pixie.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"geez Alice you're gonna alert the whole damn campus"

She just shrugged. She handed me an outfit and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Just put it on...its comfy and cute."

I knew there would be no arguing with her so I put on the white shorts and the coral colored shirt. She handed me a pair of white sandals that I slipped on before going to brush my teeth. I dried my hair and decided that was as good as it gets.

I walked out and Alice jumped off her bed. She clapped her hands.

"Yay, you're ready, let's go!"

I followed her out to where a cab was already awaiting and we jumped in. She told the driver where to go and off we went.

Seven stores and too many fitting room trips to count later, Alice had bought me what she declared the perfect outfit. It consisted of white high waisted linen shorts with a blood red silk shirt that gathered around the neck. Then, much to my dismay, she got me a pair of wedges that matched the red shirt.

We made our way back to the dorm and she sat me down and went to town on my hair and makeup.

_why all this was necessary was beyond me_

She had straightened my already straight hair and put on some light makeup. The finishing touch was blood red lipstick. It was a little bold for my tastes but, I was too tired to argue.

I put on the shorts and tucked the shirt in like Alice instructed. Once I had my shoes on Alice declared that I was ready to go.

After yet again another cab ride, we pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant.

"Alice, I thought I said no fancy restaurants!"

"Oh hush..This dinner is a treat from my parents! They're happy I have a new friend and they told me to take you out to a nice dinner. So, you're going to go in there and enjoy the meal!"

I huffed at her and got out of the car.

Walking in, Alice gave her name to the hostess and we were seated right away.

I had to admit, the inside was beautiful. It was decorated in warm brown hues and reminded me of a tuscan villa. We looked over the menu and I rolled my eyes.

_I can safely say that I think I can afford water. _

I glared up at Alice and she ignored me.

_Damn pixie._

I ordered the ravioli and sipped my water.

"Well eat some bread Bella, I'm sure your hungry"

I stared at the bread like it was gonna poison me if I touched it.

_Too many calories Bella._

Alice looked at me expectedly so I grabbed a piece and picked it apart on my plate as she rambled on.

"So, we need to find you a boyfriend...I'm thinking tall,dark,and handsome"

I outright laughed at her.

"And do tell when i'll have time to have a boyfriend Alice..They're high maintenance and most relationships don't work out...which means they're a waste of time..And I don't have time to waste...Not everyone can have the perfect relationship like you and Jasper"

I looked at her pointedly and she stuck her tongue out at me.

_very mature pixie_

"All i'm saying is you need a life."

"Gym is my life ali"

"But wouldn't it be nice to have someone to see after practice? Someone to cheer you on? Do little things for you?"

A part of me admitted that would be nice. But I just couldn't bring myself to day dream about it. I was used to no boyfriends. Sure I go male attention, I didn't work my ass off in the gym to not have a nice body, but to me I was still just plain.

"Thats what I have a best friend for"

I smiled at her and her face lit up at my name for her.

Our food came out and I picked at my food. It was divine, but it was full of calories. About an hour later Alice decided it was time for desert. I laughed at her enthusiasm. While she ordered, I excused myself to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I looked at my full stomach.

_Careful on your intake Bella. You won't make the olympic team if you can't fit in the leotards._

I mentally scolded myself, thinking of everything I had eaten, today. I'll just have to watch what I eat the next couple days.

After washing my hands and adjusting my outfit, I walked back out to the table. Sitting opposite of Alice I eyed her warily. She had this giddy expression on face.

"What did you do?"

"I have the best surprise ever. It's going to be amazing, but we need to go. Like right now!"

Suddenly the waiter came back with her card. She tucked it into her purse and stood up. Grabbing my bag, I followed her out of the restaurant.

"Are you ok to walk?"

She looked at my shoes.

"Yeah i'm fine...lets go."

I followed her a couple blocks before I started to drill her about where we were going. The damn pixie just ignored me. After about ten minutes of walking and me complaining, we arrived at a dock.

Looking over at her I raised an eyebrow

"Is this the part where you kidnap me and sell me into the international slave trade?"

"Don't be silly. You're wearing the entirely wrong outfit for that."

She said it so seriously that I couldn't help but chuckle.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the long dock. It was dark so the only light was from the overhead lights. She stopped in front a long speedboat. Well, at least thats what it looked like. There was a captain complete with the white hat and everything standing there. He helped Alice get on board and then turned to me.

Alice looked at me expectantly and I sighed. Grabbing the older mans hand I stepped onto the boat. He smiled and wished me a happy birthday.

I mumbled a thanks and took a seat at the front of the boat next to Alice. The boat gently left the dock and then we were speeding off into the night. I enjoyed the quiet and the fresh air that the lake provided.

After about ten minutes, the boat stopped and Alice turned to me.

"Ok, so I know we didn't get to go to WIllis Tower, and I know you wanted to see the city light up, sooo..."

I turned around and from where we were, I could see most of the city. Not only that, but the light reflected off the water. Illuminating the area around me. I was in love with the view.

After taking in my surroundings, I turned to Alice and broke my no touching rule.

I threw my arms around her and gave her a giant hug.

"Thank you Alice. This is the best gift any one has ever given me."

I meant it. I couldn't express how much it meant to me.

Looking back at the city, I knew I was infatuated. The city had taken my heart and I knew that my life here, was only beginning.

* * *

Edwards POV

I had a migraine from hell. I half expected my fucking head to explode at any minute.

The Russians were the thorn in my fucking side and I would give just about anything at this point to get rid of them.

Carlise, had made the mistake of offering them a trade. He would continue to let them partake in their slave trade, as long as none of it crossed into his territory.

Really, it was more of a warning. Carlise owned more territory then they would ever hope to have.

We don't deal with human trafficking. We told them to keep that shit out of Chicago. But of course, that idiot son thought he was invincible, and decided to push the limits of how much he could get away with.

Did they think I wouldn't notice the missing girls? All fitting the same profile and gone with out a trace? The problem being that we couldn't act on it yet. Carlise had a gun shipment that was about to go through Russia. It needed to get through without any problems in order to arrive on time.

The longer we wait, the more girls that go missing. That mothafuker was doing it this on purpose. He knew about the shipment. Where he's wrong, is thinking that there weren't other ways to get our shit.

My office door slammed open and my oaf of a brother walked in

"Whats kickin chicken!"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid greeting. He dropped him self into the chair in front of my desk and I felt the floor shake. I thought the chair was going to break.

Jasper followed him in, laughing. Like a normal person, he sat down in the chair next to Emmett. He than proceeded to prop his feet up on my desk while popping hard candies into his mouth.

"Does this look like a living room? No. This is an office"

They both ignored me. Before my door could shut, my father glided into the office.

He looked at his two eldest sons and shook his head. He slapped the back of their heads before sitting on the couch on the corner of the office.

_Probably shouldn't mention the busty blonde I had spread eagle for me in that very spot this morning._

I smirked, thinking back to the girl. Sally or Emily or something along those lines.

My dad spoke and his whole demeanor changed into business mode.

"We need to do something about James."

The Russian son that spends most his time over here running things for his father.

"We need that gun shipment."

HE looked at me and I sighed knowing he was right.

"I don't care how you get it, but I want the guns, and I want the trafficking gone. I want it done yesterday."

I pulled at my hair. This wasn't going to be easy. The Russians were tricky sons a bitches.

"È un problem?" _Is that a problem?_

I wanted to yell that hell yeah it was a fucking problem. But I knew better. This was my boss. Not my father talking. Though these days, was there even a difference?

"Lo tratteremo"

_We will handle it._

He nodded then got up and left the room as quickly as he came.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Looking up at my brothers I smirked.

"Looks like we need to pay James a little visit"

As if on the same wave length, we got up at the same time and walked out the door.

Walking into the parking garage, we walked towards my 1967 restored Dodge Charger. She was fucking beautiful and she was the only girl I needed in my life besides my ma.

I pulled out a few guns. Nothing fancy just standard and walked over to where Jaspers G-class Mercedes. I opened the drivers side and looked at Jazz.

"Move over bitch boy"

"It's my car asshole"

"Yeah well I drive better."

He rolled his eyes and hopped over the center console. Emmett was already sprawled out on the back seat.

_such a child_

Throwing it into reverse I pulled out and sped off towards the strip club I knew he would be holed up in.

As we drove Jaspers phone rang.

"Hey baby"

I rolled my eyes. His little pixie girlfriend.

"The boat? For what? It'll be dark by then...but-...fine i'll make the arrangements."

He hung up after his little lovely dovey goodbye.

I looked over and made a whipping sound.

"Shut up asshole."

"What does she need a boat for?"

"Its her room mates birthday and she said something about city lights and water and I just gave up trying to comprehend her plan."

I shook my head. Alice was a breed of her own. She got most the things she wanted by talking alone. Most people just wanted to shut her up. She was pretty cool when she wanted to be, but too clingy for me.

She had been going on and on about her room mate for weeks. Apparently she was some uptight dancer or gymnast or something. Esme, loving that shit, apparently knew who she was and wanted to meet her.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I pulled up to the trashy strip cub and parked. Making sure I had everything I would need, I jumped out, my brothers following me.

We walked through the doors and I was assaulted with the smell of stale beer and the sight of big tits bouncing through the air.

Ignoring the looks of want we received, we headed straight towards the back. We told the big guard to tell James the Cullens were here.

After about 15 seconds I was getting impatient. Finally the door was opened and we were allowed back. James was sitting behind his desk smoking a cigar while some busty red head put her top back on.

_If you can classify that as a shirt._

Once she left the room James looked over at us.

"Boys, what a pleasant surprise. What can I get ya? Blonde? Brunette? Red head?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and I tried my hardest not to gag at the thought of touching anything that had been near his grimy paws.

"You know that's not why were here. You need to stop with the bull shit James. Carlise and you had an agreement."

He laughed

"If that was your definition of an agreement, then you need to go back to school...If I remember correctly, you have a very important shipment coming to my side of the pond...you just need to turn your head if you want it"

I wasn't laughing.

I stalked up to his desk.

"Listen here fucker, that isn't your side. It's not even your fathers. Carlise owns that fucking dump of a city and we both know it. Either get your shit together or the next visit won't be so friendly and it won't be me here. It'll be my father."

For a brief second I saw a flash of fear pass through his eyes.

_Thats right fucker. Be scared._

I walked back to my brothers and pulled out my gun. I blew a shot directly next to his head, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Next time I'll move my aim a little to the left. And we both know...I don't miss."

Slipping my gun back into my waistband, I left the room. My brothers following.

When we got back to the car I let Jasper drive. Emmett spoke up from the back

"You think he'll stop?"

I shook my head

"No. That was too easy. He was expecting us which means he has another plan. Now we wait for Colin to tell us his next move."

Colin was someone Carlise had put in place years ago. He was so far involved in that organization, no one knew he really worked for us. But it was for times like this that he was put there.

Making a mental note to get the message to him, I looked up at the setting sun. This was my city. It would be wise for him not to forget that.

The next morning I woke up to go to church.

_ Fucking Italians and church_.

But if you wanted to eat Esmes feast that she made every Sunday, you had to go to church. If not, than you couldn't eat. Of course missing family dinner is considered a sin to her, so here I was getting up with the damn sun to go to church.

I pulled out one of the Armani suits from my closet that seemed never ending. Black slacks and a blue shirt.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and walked out the door after getting dressed.

I had given up on trying to tame my hair years ago. It had a mind of its own and on more than one occasion I had considered chopping it off. But of course that never happened.

I got in the charger and revved the engine. Whipping out of the parking lot I got the church and parked. Walking in, I found my family.

Honestly, how I got into the church was beyond me. The church clearly isn't a real church because if the land was holy, then I would've shot into flames by the time I was 15.

I rolled my eyes at the priest.

Once the service was done we all got into our respective cars and headed back towards my parents house. Pulling in alongside Emmett and Rose, I hopped out and headed towards the house.

Two hours later found everyone sitting at the long dining table stuffing their faces. My mom was grilling Alice on her friend Bella.

"Is she italian?"

My father looked up at this.

Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't know how much but she is. I think she understands it or something."

Ma went back to asking her questions

"So she trains how many days a week?"

"Six. Plus she's a full time student. I don't know how she does it"

"Well, I want to meet her! She sounds like such a sweet heart. And she's out here all by herself away from family... I saw her during one of the competitions they had playing on t.v a couple months ago. She's quite beautiful"

This caught my attention. Any beautiful girl was enough to pique my interest.

"Well, she's always at the gym, but she told me I could come watch anytime I wanted. So we could go check it out if you wanted to!"

Ma smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd like that Alice"

She smiled back at ma and went back to eating. Hm. Beautiful girl and a gymnast.

The many ways I could fuck a gymnast started running through my head.

Smirking to myself I realized I needed to meet this girl and get her into bed as soon as possible. The possibility for great sex was too enticing to pass up.

I looked to Alice and knew she was my way in..

Let the games begin.

* * *

**AN: Well?! Ah i'm so nervous about writing in Edwards perspective...Give me a few chapters and i'm hoping to have mastered it...After reading a bunch of the Mobward stories on here, I realized Church was going to have to play apart because it seems so important. So, sorry if it seems cliche but it was a necessary part. Next chapter they meet...Yay! **

**Well, i'll see ya'll soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so just a few things before the chapter! Someone asked if I had this already written up or if I was writing it as I updated and I don't have it all written. I type up the chapter then post it when I have it finished...Thats why when I get a lot of feedback I write quicker because I'm motivated to get the next chapter up! As for a beta, I don't have one and if you're interested, by all means, PM me. This chapter is a little shorter than the others because the next one, I plan for it to be a giant chapter. Bella will have two main issues in this story. I've hinted at them in the past two chapters but in this one, we see the start of one of them! **

**As far as the timeline, I'm trying to move it along because Gymnastics season doesn't really start till the end of December so i'm trying to put some time in the story so that we move forward! I hope you laugh at the way Edward and Bella meet because I did. I laughed because something similar happened to my best friend and when it happened to her, I couldn't stop laughing. **

**Well, enough of my rambling..I'll see ya at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer...All recognizable places,names,and events, belong to their respective owners. Sadly, that's not me. **

* * *

**Edwards POV**

Today could go to fucking hell for all I cared. I'm surprised I haven't pulled out my Desert Eagle and shot someone.

At this point I was considering it. Consequences be damned.

I had woken up this morning to find out that another girl went missing. Meaning that fucker James had broken the agreement yet again. Than, I find out that one of my low level guys, had got picked for a hefty drug trafficking charge.

I knew he wouldn't talk to the feds, but he still lost part of a shipment. And that was unacceptable.

To top it off, my father decided to come into my apartment, not my office, but my apartment,at six thirty in the morning and wake me up. On a saturday. He felt the need to inform me that since another girl went missing, I clearly did not do what he asked when going to talk to James, and now he was going to have to handle it.

_Boo fucking hoo. He actually has to get off his throne and take care of something._

Walking into Starbucks I groaned.

The line was atrocious. Just another thing to add to my already horrible mood.

_It was seven forty five on a Saturday. What in the hell are all these people doing here._

Looking in front of me, I took notice of the person in front of me. Short,long brown hair, and dressed in faded sweat pants and a t shirt.

Hmph. Didn't people know how to dress anymore?

Looking down at my phone, I read some emails while waiting in the line from hell.

Slowly but surely, we were moving along.

Ten minutes later the only person in front of me was the girl-at least I think it was a girl- dressed in the shitty clothes.

She ordered some complicated drink and I rolled my eyes.

Finally getting up to the cashier, I ordered a plain black coffee. Walking over to the counter, I went back to waiting.

When I heard my named get called, I grabbed it and turned.

Right as I turned, I felt someone collide with me. The next thing I felt, was the sensation of hot coffee all over my suit.

My Armani suit.

Gritting my teeth, I looked to see what fucking idiot had decided to make my day even worse.

I saw the girl that had been standing in front of me. Her eyes were wide as she took in the state of my now ruined suit.

"I-I'm sorry"

She stuttered the words as she grabbed some napkins.

Ignoring her out stretched hand I threw away the cup and looked at her with fire in my eyes. She started speaking and before she could finish, I cut her off.

"I'm so sorry, did you want-"

"Could you be anymore incompetent? How did you make it this far in life if you can't even walk in public properly."

Looking her up and down again I sneered and added

"Well, based on your clothing, I would say you haven't made it very far in life. Maybe you should consider going back to whatever street corner you came off of."

She looked up at me with defiance in her eyes and the next thing I knew, she had lifted her foot and shoved it straight down into my foot and then took her giant cup of coffee and poured some of it on my shoe.

"There, now you not only need a new suit, but you need new shoes as well."

Before I could say anything she stormed out of the coffee shop.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to remember that I couldn't just go shooting up a street corner.

Clutching my phone to point of destruction, I walked outside into the chilly morning air.

_That stupid bitch is going to make me late. She not only ruined my suit, but the shoes too. _

I could feel where she stomped on my foot. It was throbbing a little, but no where near the worst I've felt.

Looking over to the bodyguard that I knew was standing on the corner, I nodded towards my apartment.

_Like I said...Today was a horrible fucking day._

After changing my clothes and gunning it down the streets of Chicago, I arrived at my mothers restaurant. Parking around back, I walked towards the office in the back.

I liked coming to this office because of the food that was within my reach.

I sat down in my office with five minutes to spare. Any minute, my idiot brothers and my father would be coming to discuss what to do about the Russians.

At eight thirty on the dot my door slammed open, hitting the wall as my massive brother once again bounded into the office and threw himself into the chair opposite mine.

"What's crackalackin"

I rolled my eyes and looked up as Jasper and my father entered. Jasper, choosing to stand, and my father sitting in the chair next to Em.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"This needs to stop. The girls that are going missing are bringing more attention to the area. James is purposely taking the girls where we do alot of business. He is not only breaking the agreement, but he is coming directly onto my territory and doing it. Thats how we lost some of our shipment."

Well that explains why one of or guys got picked up. We're careful and 99.9% of the time, we fly under the radar.

I nodded my head and then spoke

"What do you wanna do? The shipment has passed through Russia and will be here any day. That solves that problem. The only other being that I haven't gotten word from Colin yet."

"He is pre occupied. He can't get away, but he's looking into it."

I sighed. Without knowing his endgame, we didn't have many options.

"I've arranged for a meeting with his father. He's coming in on Tuesday. Depending on what his father says, prepare to take out the problem if it doesn't go well."

He looked directly at me and nodded. I nodded back and Emmett clapped his hand together.

"Fuck yes! I can get some target practice in"

My dad hit the back of his head.

"Stop being so trigger happy"

I smirked...If only he had heard my thoughts earlier.

Before anyone could speak, the door opened and my mom strode in, as elegant as ever. Even if it was nine in the morning.

"My babies...all here working so early in the morning on a weekend...I really wish you wouldn't"

"Honey, work doesn't stop just because of the day of the week"

Ma scowled at Carlisle and went back to messing with Jaspers hair.

He was failing miserable at getting her to stop.

"Ma I'm not five, I know how to do my hair"

"Apparently not! Have you heard of a brush? It's almost as bad as Edwards!"

"Hey! My hair is perfect, thank you very much...It gets all the ladies"

I heard Emmett mumble something that sounded like "sluts" and I glared at him.

Dad interrupted our banter

"As much as I'm enjoying this family time, I'm starving."

He stood up and adjusted his suit. Grabbed my moms hand, they walked out and the door shut with a soft thud behind them.

"What's on the agenda for today Eddieboy"

Emmett grinned from his chair as I continued to glare at him.

"Don't fucking call me that."

I stood up and put my gun back into my waistband. Jasper looked up from his phone,

"I have a favor to ask...Alice and I got into an argument last night and I wanna do something nice for her...So I was thinking of putting her favorite flowers in her dorm"

"Why would you need our help to put flowers in her dorm?

Emmett was right. That wasn't a three person job. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck

"Well, I was thinking of using a couple dozen, so it would be faster if I had help."

_This is why I don't do relationships. _

But he was my brother so I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today and agreed.

Boy what a mistake that was.

* * *

When Jasper had said a couple dozen, what he meant to say, was the whole fucking shop.

We went into the flower shop closest to campus and Jazz bought every long stemmed rose they had. He put them in the Tahoe and we drove it to campus and luckily got a parking spot right by the dorm.

After bribing the attending at the front, we got in and twelve dozen roses later, we were standing in the middle of a room the size of my closet with no idea what to do with the roses.

"Didn't you fucking think this through? Where are you going to put them all retard!"

I turned away and surveyed the room. On one side, it looked like the 80's threw up all over it. There were more neon colors then in a night club on the wall. On the other side, it was exactly the opposite.

Whereas Alice had pictures and colors, the other side had a few medals and a bunch of books. The walls were plain except the few medals hanging and the desk was neat and tidy, save for a few gatorade bottles, with a laptop and papers on it. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was already twelve thirty. I had wasted all my morning on this shit. Enough was enough..

"Look im-"

Before we could say another word, the door burst open and Alice walked in, efficiently knocking over three of the vases that had been put on the floor. She was rambling on but once she hit the vase, she paused and looked over at us. She looked at the roses, then at Jazz, and then she squealed at the top of her lungs and launched herself at Jasper.

"Jesus Christ Alice, if you had screamed any louder, I think the space station would've heard it."

Looking over at the door I saw a girl walk in in nothing but a sports bra and sweat pants.

After checking out the six pack that this girl was sporting, I noticed the ratty sweat pants.

When my eyes made their way up to her face I ground my teeth together so hard, I thought I was going to chip one of them.

It was her.

The girl that had ruined my very expensive suit and shoes this morning. Not to mention, I didn't get my coffee.

She narrowed her eyes at me and as if in some sort of comedic movie we both yelled at the same time while pointing at the other,

"YOU!"

Both breathing heavy, we were locked in a stare down. Both of us refusing to look away before the other.

As we stared at each other, some things were starting to dawn on me.

The same bitch that ruined my day, was Bella. The girl that Alice had proclaimed as her best friend and Ma had bragged about being the best woman's gymnast in the country.

The same girl I had thought about sleeping with.

_It's your own fault for planning to sleep with someone you had never even met. Gymnast or not. _

Setting my mouth into a hard line I couldn't help but be even more frustrated.

_There goes the great sex._

Did I mention that my day fucking sucked?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Stomping my way through the gym, I threw my bag at the edge of the viewing area, not bothering to put my stuff in the locker room.

My weekend had been horrible.

At Fridays practice, we were informed that since we had been training for a little over three weeks, coach wanted to see how we were doing competition wise. So he called for an in house competition. In a weeks time.

So that was why, I was here on a Sunday at eleven in the morning instead of sleeping or doing homework. I needed to work on my routines.

Then, Saturday morning happened.

Just thinking about it made my blood boil.

After once again not getting any sleep the night before, I had the awful encounter with the devil himself.

Seriously, all he was missing was the horns.

All I did, was accidentally run into him.

_And ruin his suit._

Yeah well, he was an asshole and he deserved to have his shoes ruined too!

After storming out of the shop, I arrived at practice, only to discover that Coach was also in a bad mood and he decided to take it out on us.

We spent basically all of practice conditioning. The rips on my hands had rips.

It was gross.

Running into Alice on my way up to the dorm, I was filled in on all the drama that was her and Jaspers argument.

Really, there was no fight. It was just Alice throwing a fit over Jasper canceling their date.

When she reached our room, she opened the door and hesitated, then she proceeded to squeal at the top of her lungs.

Following her in, my nose was assaulted with the smell of roses.

_I can just feel the headache now. _

When I looked up, I was met with green eyes and wild hair.

After this morning I would probably recognize that hair any where.

As if realizing who I was at the same time, we locked gazes and neither of us was backing down.

After a solid five minutes and Alice yelling at us to tell her what was going on I glanced at the very confused faces of the three other people in the room.

Not bothering to put my stuff down, I had stalked out of the room and went to stay with Angela for the remainder of the evening.

I had gone back some time around ten.

Alice was no where to be seen but the roses were laid out across her dresser and her desk.

I laid in bed and set my alarm for ten in the morning, knowing that I was going straight to the gym.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I threw my hair up and slipped on a red leotard, grabbed a few Gatorades and my bag.

Forty five minutes later and here I am.

I was the only one here besides coach who was in his office towards the back of the building.

Since he had called for the competition, he told us that he would open the gym on Sunday if we wanted to practice.

I was clearly the only one getting out of bed on a Sunday.

After doing a few warm ups on the tumble-trek, I moved over to the uneven bars.

Clearing my head of the horrible weekend I had, I let myself get pulled into the world of gymnastics.

_Be sure to tap towards the ceiling and keep your shoulder angle open. There is a tendency to pike and pull in on the bar._

Half an hour later and I was repeating check lists in my head as I perfected different combinations.

_Once the flyaway 1/2 to your stomach is solid, start looking for the bar and adjusting the tap to bring yourself closer to the bar._

I was in the middle of a Geinger when I heard my name squealed in a high pitch voice from the front of the gym.

Not expecting anyone else to be in the gym, I broke my train of thought and when my hands released the bar, I missed it and fell straight onto my stomach.

Efficiently knocking the wind out of me.

Taking a deep breath and pulling myself to my feet I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice running towards me.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok?! I'm so sorry I yelled your name but I was so excited! I knew I'd find you here! You look so cool on those bar things!"

She finally took a breath and I just stared at her trying to catch my breath.

Apparently my silence wasn't good enough because she started talking again.

"I wanted to come check on you! You ran out of the room so quickly yesterday and you haven't been answering your phone"

"Yeah, sorry, it died and I didn't bother charging it till I went to bed"

"So what was with you and Edward last night? He was in a shitty mood the rest of the day"

I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted to talk about was that jackass. But I knew she would keep asking till I told her so I quickly ran through the story about our encounter at the coffee shop.

Her eyes got wide and she bust out laughing.

"Oh my God Bella, you actually poured coffee on him? That's hilarious"

I didn't really see the humor in it.

"Yeah well, he deserved it. But I can't sit here and talk Alice...I have to get ready for this competition at the end of the week so..."

"Really?! You have one already?! Can I come and watch? Please please please Bella"

She looked up at me wide eyed and I sighed

"Of course you can come Ali...Just...Don't be embarrassing."

She jumped up and down and smiled

I walked back to the low bar and looked over.

"I'll see you later Alice..Be safe"

"OK! Don't wait up..It's Sunday so you know what that means...Bye!"

Ah, Sundays were a busy day for Alice which was why I was so surprised to see her.

She would go to Church with Jasper and his family, then afterwards, they would all go back to his parents house and eat. I didn't think it took all day to eat, but according to Alice, Jaspers mom prepared all the food from scratch while everyone mingled and then they would sit down and stuff themselves till they could barely walk.

_Just thinking about all that food makes me want to purge myself _

I looked at the gym around me and smiled.

This was my home. This is where I felt comfortable.

I thought about the next year in my head.

World Championships were in less than a month.

The Olympics were next summer. So on top of my college competitions, I had to compete in the USAG official competitions so that I could qualify for trials.

Once I qualified to even go to trials, I needed to qualify for the US team.

Then it's off to London.

After about an hour, Coach came out and decided to help me with my floor routine.

It was a spin off of one of my old routines. Higher difficulty and a few more stunts than before. It wasn't my hardest or my most impressing but I knew that if I performed it well, it would lead me to win the in house competition.

Once I had put in some work on all the events, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already three o'clock.

I decided that I had been here long enough and went to go get my bag as Coach rambled on.

"You need to be in top shape Bella. The prospects for this years Olympic team are strong. I know I haven't been your coach for as long as the other girls, but I think we'll work well together."

I looked over and nodded. He was right. Most girls that make it to the Olympics have had the same coach for most of their life.

The gym I came from, I was one of those girls. But I was more than happy to get away from my old coach. There were very few people that I hated, he sadly, was one of them.

"Don't worry coach, you and I will be in London next summer."

I gave him a smile before walking out into the city.

I needed to be in top shape. He was right. I thought back to the food in my dorm.

Shaking my head I realized I needed to watch my calorie intake more closely.

Getting back to the dorm, I threw out anything I deemed unhealthy.

I got on the scale in the bathroom and waited as the results showed up.

_123.5_

Taking a deep breath, I looked in the mirror. First at my face, than turning sideways, I looked at my stomach.

_It could be flatter Bella._

Putting my shirt back down, I walked out to my room and looked at the medals on the wall.

I wanted, no needed, there to be a gold Olympic medal hanging right there.

I was determined to do whatever it took to get it.

The following Friday I was beyond anxious. Tomorrow was the in house competition and after putting in a lot of good work over the week, I felt pretty confident I would do well.

I was in a great mood actually. I had gotten my test scores back from my Italian language class and my comparative politics class and I got an A minus on both of them.

Granted, I had studied my ass off for them, but I got the results I wanted so I couldn't complain.

Looking over at Alice's side of the dorm, I realized she hadn't been around much this week.

She had text me earlier saying that she would be at the gym tomorrow to cheer me on for my competition.

I had to admit, it would be nice to have someone there.

Most of the people on the team had family in Chicago, so they would be there to watch.

Seeing as I had no one, knowing Alice was going to be there, put a smile on my face.

Setting my alarm I rolled onto my stomach and let sleep take over.

_Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

* * *

**AN: So I know London was last year, but I plan on using those games as inspiration for this story. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is a big one...Bella meets the Fam! Yikes..**

**Don't forget to drop a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SO this chapter is mostly Bella, but theres some Edward! Things are starting to move along! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Bella POV

Waking up this morning, I was excited. Even though this wasn't an official event, it was still a competition. A chance for me to show just how good I was.

Getting out of bed and hopping in the shower, I started my morning around 8. Walking towards my tiny closet, I pulled out a blue, three quarter length sleeved leotard, that had sparkles dusted on the top of the shoulders to the waist.

Putting a little extra time into my hair, I french braided the my hair into a tight bun that rested on the top of my head. From there, I started on my makeup.

Since I didn't wear it normally, it was always a little bit of a shock to see my face with makeup.

I did the standard smokey eyed eye shadow and I dusted my cheeks with rosy colored blush, making sure to keep it high on my cheekbones. I finished it off with my signature blood red lipstick.

With one final check to make sure I had everything in my bag, I slipped on a pair of track pants and a zip up jacket, so I wouldn't mess up my hair, and made my way to the gym.

At 9:15 on the dot, I walked through the double doors, to see that the judges were setting up and Coach was standing by the floor. Hearing me drop my bag on the ground, he made his way over towards me with a nervous look on his face.

"Bella, I need to have a word with you."

Scrunching my face in confusion, I followed him to his office, wondering what this could possibly be about.

I took a seat in the chair opposite his desk and waited for him to start.

"I didn't call for this meet just for practice.."

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"You need an agent Bella. Your potential for success has been the talk of the gymnastics world for quite some time. Since you're not technically on the universities team, you still have the ability to be labeled as pro. Octagon Sports Agency contacted me about you. Bella, they're coming today to watch you perform before they make their final decision to formally ask to represent you"

Looking downward I took in the information. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. In order to to go the Olympics, I was not allowed to accept money or formally compete with any college team. Hence the reason I was on an academic scholarship instead of an athletic one.

At the time, I was still torn about the decision to go pro right away or go to college. When I got offered the academic money, I thought my prayers had been answered. But after being in classes for a few weeks, the stress of both my dreams of gold and the pressure to keep the scholarship were starting to take its toll.

I looked up at coach.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could've prepped for more impressive routines."

"Because I didn't want you too over work yourself this early in the season. With Worlds in a few weeks, we need to make sure you don't injure yourself. Tokyo is going to be a game changer Bella. We need you to be as close to perfection as possible."

I nodded and stood up. The meet started at 11 so I knew I needed to warm up and mentally prepare myself.

"Bella, I'll introduce you after the meet."

I walked out of the office with even more determination than before, now that I knew what was at stake.

I wasn't sure if I would accept an offer from an agent, but I figured I should at least hear them out. To do that, I needed to perform well enough to impress them.

I moved my bag to the lockers and stripped down to my leo. Looking over at the rest of the girls I thought about their decision to choose college over pro. The elite girls I trained with, decided that college was the way for them.

We all trained in the same gym, but I had a separate coach than them. Technically, this gym was called Banners Elite, but the universities team practiced here, and on days like today, when we had in house competitions, they got to be involved.

Looking over at Angela I smiled. She was talented and I often wondered why she didn't push harder for the Olympic team.

Most girls who went onto college teams, realized they weren't good enough for the Olympics. It's harsh but its true.

Five girls made the team. Five girls out of the hundreds of elite gymnasts in the country. Sometimes I wondered why I thought I was one of them. I had come to the conclusion that it was my stubbornness. Even if I didn't make it, I had to try. I had to know that I did everything I could to get there.

Walking out to the floor I saw that people had taken their seats already. With an hour before the meet I went to the mats to warm up.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet and stretching out my arms, I looked over to the viewing area. I spotted Alice in the front row, talking to a lady with beautiful red hair and a lady with blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in big curls. They were both stunning, and they looked like they should be on the cover of a magazine instead of sitting in a gym.

As if sensing my stare, all three of them looked over at me and Alice bounced in her seat as she waved. The other two smiled excitedly at me and I couldn't help but notice that the lady with the red hair had green eyes that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place them.

I smiled back at them before dropping to the floor to do some pushups. When I pulled myself into a sitting position, I noticed Ang had dropped down next to me. Looking over I smiled

"You ready to blow us all out of the water Ang?"

"Oh please Bella. Everyone knows you're the Olympic hopeful here. You're going to show us all up and embarrass us in front of our family members!"

She laughed and I knew she wasn't saying it in a mean way.

"Don't knock yourself down like that Ang, you are so much better on bars than I am..I wish I could fling myself around on those things like you do."

She shook her head and I rolled onto my stomach so that she could stretch my shoulders out. We switched positions and I did the same for her before her coach called the team over and Banner walked over to me.

Sitting down in front of me, he took my left foot in his hands, and began pushing it towards the floor in order to get it stretched out for the meet. He looked me in the eye and I knew he was in total coach mode.

"Ok listen Bella...I want you to give 110% out there. Your first event is vault. You'll go third behind Temple. After she goes it's all you."

I nodded and winced a little as he continued his actions on my feet.

Looking over at the four judges sitting at the table they had set up, I sized up each one and then stood up and walked to my water bottle.

At eleven, the horn sounded and one of the assistant coaches went up on the floor and spoke into a microphone, welcoming everyone. She introduced the judges and everyone clapped for them, before individually introducing each of us.

When she got to my name, I put on a bright smile and waved before she went on to the next girl. I looked at Alice and she waved again before mouthing "Good luck"

I smiled at her and went to stand by the vault. I was doing a vault that I had used in competition earlier this year. A full two twisting Yurchenko. I had won the All Around that competition and I had done well on this vault so that's why I kept it. I planned on adding a half twist to it for worlds. The horn sounded and they announced Maria Temple. She took off running and when her hands hit the table, she tried to do a Tsukahara tuck with a full twist (360°) off the table. She hit the floor and she took two steps before firmly planting herself on the mat.

I grimaced thinking of the deduction she was going to receive.

I continued to cover myself with chalk. It was like a nervous habit of mine. I would cover my hands in feet in it till I resembled Casper.

Standing by the starting line, I waited for the go ahead. I bounced on my feet a little then heard the introduction.

Taking a deep breath, I narrowed my sights in on the vault and forgot about my surroundings. I took off running and when my hands hit the table, I catapulted my body into formation and glued my legs together. Making sure my feet were as pointed as they could be, I finished the second twist before I felt my feet hit the mat. Forcing my body to stop moving once they felt the mat, I put my arms out in front of me to steady myself before plastering a smile on my face and putting my arms in the air towards the judges.

_I had stuck the landing. I hadn't taken a step_

Walking over to Banner he smiled before giving me brief hug, which I quickly stepped out of.

Taking off my wrist guard, I looked over to the electronic board that held the scores on it.

15.989

I smiled, it was higher than the score I got at the AT&T American Cup. Banner gave me a high five as if he was thinking the same thing.

I slipped on my track pants, and took a seat, waiting for my next event. Bars. My worst event. I used to love uneven bars, but for some reason, it became my worst event. I just couldn't get a grip on it.

When it was time for the next rotation I looked up to see that I was leading the meet by almost a full point. I was third on bars and I put my wrist guards back on and went over to the chalk bowl. Spraying my hands then dumping them in the chalk I started the motions of putting it on myself.

"Ok Bella, just keep it together. Don't over rotate coming off the high bar. You've already competed with this routine. You got this"

I nodded. I heard my signal and I stepped up to the spring board. Pulling myself onto the low bar I started my routine.

After I got past my Weiler Kips, the routine was almost done and I knew that if I could land the double back dismount I'd be in the clear.

_Don't push it ,keep your legs together and feet pointed._

Swinging my self over the bar one last time, I released the bar and pulled my arms to position as my body flipped through the air. Feeling my feet hit the mat, I stumbled and took a step, before planting my feet on the mat and a forced smile on my face.

_I was pissed. Goodjob Bella._

Breathing heavy, I mentally berated myself. Coach came up and started giving me pointers to help with the landing.

_You know all this Bella. Why didn't you do it._

I threw my wrist guards back down by my water and stood with my hands on my hips looking first at the judges, then at the score board.

14.999

I let go of my breath and saw that I was still in first place.

Nodding to coach, I pulled out a Gatorade and chugged half of it before screwing on the lid and taking a seat. I looked over at Alice and saw that she was completely enthralled. She gave me a thumbs up before going back to watching the person on bars that went after me.

I thought about my beam and floor routine. Clean cut with power behind it. I looked at the other scores and saw that I was still in the lead and after looking at the other scores, I had a feeling it would stay that way.

When I moved over to beam I smiled. I loved beam.

_Standing Tuck Full, 1-arm flip-flp layout stepout, pike dismount_

After my dismount, I smiled knowing that I killed it and I looked over at Alice who was bouncing in her seat as she clapped.

Coach gave me a side hug, before I quickly stepped out from his arms again. I smiled at him.

"Great work Bella. Great work"

He clapped for me again as we walked towards my stuff. If there was any doubt that I was going to be in the lead for the remainder of the competition, there wasn't after I took the lead by a point and a half going into the last rotation.

Floor was my best event,second to beam, and there was honestly no way I was losing to anyone here on floor.

The last event flew by and soon after, the meet was finished. Roses were handed out, and since there were still enough roses in my dorm room to supply a flower shop, I was tempted to hand them back.

Smiling for the cameras, I realized Angela had placed second. I knew she would do well.

Not bothering to put my pants on, I walked over to where Alice and the mystery women were standing.

Stopping in front of them Alice thrust another set of roses into my hands.

"'Bella! You did so well...I knew you would! I am so proud that you're my best friend! I love the bragging rights that come with it"

I laughed and she turned to the lady with red hair who was smiling kindly at me

"Bella, this is Esme Cullen, Jaspers mom"

She smiled at me before congratulating me

"You did excellent Bella..You were a pleasure to watch"

"Thank you very much "

Alice turned toward the blonde model looking one,

"This is Rosalie, she's Emmetts girlfriend. Jaspers brother Emmett"

I had heard a lot about Emmett but I hadn't actually met him. She smiled at me

"Congrats"

I smiled but before I could answer, I heard Banner calling me.

The agent.

"I need to go talk to a few people, but it was a pleasure to meet you guys. Thank you for coming"

smiled before talking

"Will you come to dinner tonight? I would love to hear about everything"

She looked so hopeful that I couldn't imagine turning her down so I nodded.

"Sure, I'll call Alice when I leave to get details"

I smiled one last time before walking over to coach who was standing with a tall man with glasses and short plump man who looked to have eaten one to many doughnuts.

I smiled as Banner introduced us

"Bella, this is Michael and Larry"

"Very nice to meet you both"

I shook their hands with my free one and waited for them to talk. Larry, the short one spoke first

"You did a very nice job Bella. I have to admit, we've been looking at you for a while and we're glad to finally meet you."

Michael spoke next

"We'd like to have a formal meeting with you to discuss your options if thats ok with you"

I felt the smile on my face before I realized It was there.

"Of course I would love that"

"Great! Hows breakfast tomorrow? Say 10:30?"

"Sounds good...Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about Cafe Delight? It's not far from here, and it't easy to find"

"Sounds perfect."

Larry smiled

"Well, congrats again Bella, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow"

With that they walked away and I turned to Banner to see him beaming with pride. I gave him a high five before going to collect my things.

I realized I needed to call my father but I figured I'd wait till after the meeting so I could answer all his questions.

Going to the locker room, I congratulated all the girls on their hard work. Some were friendlier than others but I just shrugged it off. A lot of girls weren't very nice in this sport. But tough skin came with the territory.

Walking out of the gym, I hailed a cab and went back to the dorm. By the time I got to the dorm, I had a text from Alice telling me the name of the restaurant and to be there by 6.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was just after 3:30. I grabbed a cold drink from the refrigerator and started the shower. After taking my time in the under the hot water, I slipped on a robe and laid on my bed while my hair dried.

Around 4:45 I blow dried the rest of my hair and slipped on a plain blue dress that went down to a couple inched above my knees. It was three quarter length sleeved and had a sweetheart neckline. I threw on the red wedges Alice had bought me and put on some mascara and a coat of clear lip gloss. Deciding that was all I planned on doing, I grabbed my black wristlet that held my phone,keys,and money, I walked out the door to the cab that was waiting for me. Telling them the name of the restaurant we sped off down the Chicago streets as the sun dipped lower and lower into the sky.

At five to six, I pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant. Sighing, I mentally scolded Alice and her expensive taste.

Walking in, I realized I had no idea who's name the reservation was under. But when I got to the hostess stand, Alice was standing there and she smiled at me before telling me to follow her.

We reached a table in the back that was secluded from the rest and I saw Rose and sitting there. Upon seeing me they both smiled and said hello.

Sitting next to Alice and across from Rose we began talking about little things, like the weather and the most current celebrity gossip.

Suddenly, looked over my shoulder before rising out of her seat.

"Darling, I didn't know you were coming here tonight"

I looked over and saw a man with shockingly bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She gave him a kiss and I realized that must be Carlisle Cullen.

He looked over at us and realized I was sitting there. He sized me up with judgement in his eyes and I couldn't understand his hesitation. He put a tight smile on his face, that I knew was fake after many years of putting the same one on my face for competition, and nodded at me.

"Oh, Carlisle, this is Bella Swan. The nice young lady I was telling you about."

I stood up and shook his outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you "

"You as well"

But if his cold eyes were any indication, he was far from happy to meet spoke up after that

"Well, where are my babies? They must be starving"

Right as she said that, a bear of a man cam bounding over and scooped Esme up and swung her around before placing a kiss on the top of her head

"Emmett, don't man handle your mother like that"

He slapped his head and Emmett went over to Rosalie like nothing had happened.

So this was the infamous Emmett. I would not want to be in a fight with him. He looked like he could snap me in half like a twig.

"Emmett, this is Bella..the one I was telling you about"

He looked up and smiled at me, his deep dimples showing.

"Well, hiya Bella..you must be the infamous monkey girl I keep hearin 'bout"

Rosalie smacked him this time as I laughed

"She's not a monkey dufus"

"Yup, that's me. Although unfortunately I don't look like those cute little monkeys in the zoo"

He laughed as Jasper came up behind Alice, nodding his head.

Then, as if punishment for whatever deductions I received today, the Devil himself walked up behind Mr. and .

He glared at me as he stood there an I glared right back.

_Why me. Why do I have to be standing in the presence of the Devil._

Esme, either not noticing or ignoring the glares between us proceeded to introduce us before telling a waiter to change their table.

As if she owned the place, we were suddenly moved upstairs to a private room that fit us all.

Sitting down by Alice again, the Devil took a seat in front of me.

_This was going to be a long night._

After receiving our drink orders, Esme spoke up.

"So Bella dear, tell us about yourself"

"Uh, well, I'm training for the Olympics-"

"Cool! Now I can say I've met an olympian!"

Emmett interrupted me and Esme glared while Edward mumbled"If she makes it that far"

Glaring at him, I decided to brag a little.

"Well, yeah, and in two weeks, I'll be in Tokyo for World Championships. So, you'll be able to see me on tv"

I looked over at Edward who rolled his eyes. I took a sip of my water and gripped the glass. Not realizing my grip was growing tighter and tighter. I tilted my head and glared at him. He, if course, glared right back

"Oh shit. Eddieboy and monkey girl are gonna throwdown...My bets are on Bella, have you seen the muscle on her?...Ma can we order some popcorn?"

I ignored him.

"Do you have a problem Edward"

I asked him pointedly

"Yes, Isabella I do, thank you for asking. I have a problem with the simple fact that you are sitting at this table. You have no business here so you might as well leave."

"Edward! What is wrong with you!"

We both ignored his mother, and his father asked

"What the hell is wrong with you two"

Still glaring at each other, we both stood up, abruptly causing our chairs to knock over,

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

I hadn't realized the glass was still in my hand till I felt it shatter and the cold water hit my dress, breaking me from the glaring contest. Breathing heavy, I put what was left of the glass down and turned around stomping my way down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the looks I was receiving.

_He was the most infuriating man I have ever met!_

What is wrong with him, he acts like everyone needs to bow down to him!

After meeting his father, I could honestly see where he got it from.

His father had that cold,calculating stare that he seemed to have passed onto Edward. I got the feeling that the only reason he was cordial, was because of his wife.

_How someone like that ended up with someone so sweet, I'll never know._

I continued walking through the chilly Chicago whether and in the back of my mind, I knew wandering the streets at night by myself, was a bad idea.

I looked down at my hands and saw some blood. The glass must of cut me.

When I got to the next street corner, I hailed a cab. Well, I tried to. I was failing miserably. None of them would stop and I had no idea why. I was about to give up and just walk back, when I heard a whistle from behind me.

A cab started to make its way over as I looked behind me to see who had so easily gotten the one thing I had been trying to get access to.

Standing behind me was a guy around my age. He had tan skin, short black hair, and he was wearing a standard polo shirt and jeans.

Tall,dark,and handsome

He laughed at me, revealing a set of pearly whites

"You seemed to be having some trouble..thought i'd help out"

I laughed nervously

"Uh,yeah, the cabs here don't seem to like me very much"

"You'll get the hang of it..Us Chicagoians have a way about us...we can do just about anything we set our minds to, and we do it with style...Besides them not liking you gave me the chance to meet a beautiful women"

He smiled at me and I blushed

He held out his hand

"Caleb"

I shook his hand as the cab pulled up

"Bella...Thanks for the help"

I turned and walked to the cab

"Bella, what about coffee sometime?"

_YESYESYES he is hot Bella..you better say yes_

I internally rolled my eyes at my inner thoughts.

Turning as I opened the door I looked back at him

"Sure"

Going to get in the cab he stopped me again

"Well shouldn't I get your number or something?"

I smirked at him

"You chicagoians can do anything you set your mind to right? Guess we'll see if that proves to be true"

I winked at him as he laughed. I got into the cab and told the driver where to go.

Smiling to myself I laughed.

_Too bad you'll never see the handsome guy again! Do you know how many people are in this city?!_

I sighed. It's true, I'd never see the guy again. But that's what I was counting on. I was never that bold with guys. It was refreshing, but I knew it wasn't logical to think about him. I had gym to focus on and he was just some guy I met on a street corner.

_A handsome guy_

Shaking my head, I got out of the cab and walked up to my dorm. I stripped down to my undergarments and threw on a giant tshirt before tucking myself into the covers. Thinking to tomorrow, I thought about the meeting.

_This could change everything_.

Waking up the next morning, I threw on a pair of tennis shoes and some running clothes before doing my three mile circuit around campus.

When I got back to the dorms I quickly showered and put on a nice pair of jeans with an Addidas tank top with matching tennis shoes.

_They were meeting with an athlete, what did they expect?_

Nicely french braiding my hair, I put on some chapstick and walked out the door. I, of course, had no idea where this place was, so my best bet would be to take a cab.

I arrived at 10:15 to see Coach already waiting for me. Taking a deep breath I tried to clear my head of anything not relating to my future in gymnastics.

Stepping up to Coach, he nodded and we went inside to be seated. We were brought to a table that was sitting outside under a canopy that was facing a massive church. The architecture was executed beautifully and I saw people going in for what I assumed to be, the 10:30 Mass.

"Ah, theres our newest star!"

Breaking my out of trance, I looked over and smiled up at Larry and Michael.

I shook their outstretched hands. As we sat down and ordered our food, Larry jumped right into it.

"Bella, the potential here is enormous. You could have promotions and endorsements. Book deals, magazine covers, the ideas are endless"

My eyes widened a little in shock.

"To be quite honest, the only thing I am focused on, is getting to the Olympics."

"And thats perfect. But we can get you there, with a little more jingle in your pocket."

I had to admit, the thought of that was a little more then appealing. Michael spoke this time

"Bella, before we go any further, we need to discuss your schedule. As of right now you are a full time student..correct?"

I nodded and he sighed

"Being a full time college student,training, and doing endorsements, is pushing it a little. To be quite honest, I am surprised you're handling training and school this well now."

Concentrating on my breathing, I responded

"Yes, it has been difficult, but I am trying to juggle it. Really the only reason I went straight to college, was because I hadn't really gotten any offers to go pro that I had liked."

They looked at each other and smiled

"Well, were hoping to change that. But it would, require you to take time off from school."

"How much time?"

"Well, that will be determined upon the results at the games, but you would need to withdrawal from school. You would continue to train full time and than we would be getting your name out there. Signings, meet and greets, things like that."

Looking off in the distance, I knew something like this was going to come up.

"We, of course, know you would need an apartment, and we are prepared to set one up for you."

Taking all this in, I looked over at Coach. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

He started asking questions about the types of endorsements I'd be doing. They threw names around like Nike and Adidas. Coach was practically giddy. But the decision was up to me.

_Education vs. Dreams_

Sooner rather than later, the meeting was coming to a close and they placed a document on the table.

"We hope to hear from you within the next day. It's a big decision but, Bella, I promise you won't regret it"

Standing up and telling the waitress to charge whatever else I wanted to his card, they bid us farewell. Coach started talking as soon as they left.

"Bella, this is a great deal. I know it's hard to decide, but in a year, you could always go back to school. But in terms of the olympics, dropping classes to train would be the best option. Not to mention the money you would make. But it's up to you. I need to run, but know that whatever you decide, I will support you."

Placing his hand on mine he smiled

_touching you. hes touching you._

I withdrew my hand and nodded. Words were escaping me at the moment and he must've understood because he got up and walked out of the restaurant. Leaving me sitting with my barley touched omelet and a contract that could change my life.

My leg was bouncing as I read over the contract.

_Comon Bella..you know it's not practical to be a full time student going to classes plus competing. You've wanted the same thing your whole life. Olympic Gold. This is an easy decision._

Truth be told, I was nervous. But I knew. Deep down I knew there was no question.

Olympics here I come! Hopefully with Nike by my side.

_Now, the only problem, was telling Alice I was moving out._

* * *

Edward POV

"Yo Eddieboy, let me go shopping in your gun vault"

Glaring at Emmett I shook my head.

"Fuck no, and fuck you for calling me that"

I walked into the expansive kitchen and pulled out a water. Chugging it, I thought ahead to the shit storm we were about to encounter.

_Whatever it'll be good to get your aggression out_

After that stuck up bitch Bella stormed out of the dorm, I was left with a pissed off pixie and two confused brothers. I gave them my side of the story and of course Alice was quick to mention that it probably wasn't the whole truth.

Bringing myself back to the present, I walked to my closet that held a vault hidden behind the racks of designer clothing. Punching in the code, I walked in. Fully aware that my trigger happy brother was behind me.

"You know, I'll never understand why dad thinks i'm the trigger happy one...you're the one with enough fire power to supply a the army for a few days."

I smiled looking over my collection.

_Yeah, it was abit much but I loved them all so my brother could shove it._

Hearing Jasper walk in, I looked over.

He nodded

"Dad gave us the go ahead."

_Guess his meeting with the old Russian fucker didn't go well._

I looked over at the wall closest to me. Picking out a few semi automatics, and making sure my desert eagle was loaded, I waited for my brothers to pick out what they wanted.

"Whatever you grab, you better bring back. Or replace"

They both rolled their eyes but nodded. Emmett grabbing a giant automatic, walked out and Jasper and I followed. I locked up the vault and pushed the clothes back over the front of it.

Running my hands over my dark suit, I locked up the penthouse before leaving down the elevator.

As we walked over to Jaspers car I looked over at him. He ignored me and walked to the driver side.

"No way bitch boy. Give me the keys. There's a seat that fits your name and it's on the other side."

"It's my car, you wanna drive, you drive your own"

Grabbing the keys before he had a chance to hide them I strode past him and got behind the wheel.

I heard him groan before he jumped into shotgun and Emmett got in the back.

Gunning it out of the parking garage I headed towards James' apartment.

"The only person who gets out is James. That way he can send a message."

Throwing the car into park, we made our way across the street and up the elevator. When we reached his floor, I looked over at Emmett. He nodded and easily broke open the door and shot the two guards standing there. There were some screams and I put my game face on and waked in.

_Geez was he having a fucking party? There have to be around 25 people here_

I smiled cynically before standing by a wall and taking out my baby.

_Just like target practice_

I liked to think of it like a game. It only counted if it was a kill shot. So that's what I did. I noticed the only person left was James who was staring at the dead bodies around him.

Unaffected by the blood and the bodies I walked over to him before delivering a blow to his nose. I heard the crack and smiled with satisfaction.

When he looked up at me again I wiped the smile off my face

"I don't care what the fuck you have to say so save it. We don't give second chances, so consider yourself lucky. Personally, if it had been my call to make, you wouldn't be alive right now. Although, I'm sure that can be arranged. I could tell my father it was an accident..that you got caught in the cross hairs"

I saw a brief flash of fear and I smiled before I heard Jasper

"Yo, bro, we gotta move. Cops"

Smiling down at him, I grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter and brought it down right above his knee cap.

Hearing his cries brought me enough satisfaction for the day, so I turned on my Armani heal and practically pranced out of the apartment. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator I called our tech guy.

As if knowing why I was calling he answered with the answer to my unspoken question.

"It's done"

I hung up the phone. He had erased the camera footage of us being anywhere near the building.

_Not that it would matter, I owned those fucking pigs_

Walking out of the building and getting to the car right as the cops were surrounding the place was damn near perfect.

Sharing a grin with the boys, I drove us to our parents house. On the way there, I texted Tanya.

It had been a few days since I had got my dick wet, and after the work from today, I figured I deserved a job well done.

Telling her to meet me at my apartment tonight at 10, I smirked in satisfaction.

I had money,power, and the city at my fingertips.

Yeah, life was good being a Cullen.

* * *

The next couple nights were spent in an alcohol induced haze and lots and lots of sex.

I don't think anyone has the stamina to go as many rounds as Tanya.

_Bitch could keep up_

Saturday morning I walked into my parents sprawling home around 9 in the morning to find my mother and father having a lovely screaming match.

"I don't care Esme, her father is the fucking chief of police. I don't want her snooping around here"

"Oh please Carlisle, she's just a young girl. Not everyone is out for blood like you are."

Dads face got even redder and his voice was deadly calm

"Listen here Esme Cullen, you will stop whatever obsession you have with that gymnast and that is the end of this discussion"

"You, Carlisle Cullen do not control me. Do whatever it is you have to do to get over it, but I am going to this competition and Alice and Rose and I will enjoy the company of a girl that Alice has clearly trusted enough to become best friends with."

WIth that she turned on her heal, grabbed Rose and Alices hand and dragged them out the door. Slamming the door on the way out.

Carlisle threw the nearest vase into a wall

"Fuck"

I glanced over at Em and Jazz in shock.

What the fuck just happened

"Your mother and the girls are going to see Alices new best friend compete. I did a back ground check on the girl, and her father is the chief of police of some po dunk town in Washington. She's a pigs daughter and Esme is determined to be her surrogate mother since according to her, she has no one out here"

I rolled my eyes at my mothers antics. She loved taking people in under her wing. It's why she was involved in so many charities.

_Also so we could launder our money so we don't have to pay taxes_

Ma did have a point tho, we hardly knew the girl. Just because of who her father is, doesn't mean she was secretly trying to infiltrate our organization.

_Why are you defending her? She's a bitch remember?_

Trying to get my father to change subjects

"Pops, what's on the agenda for today?"

He sighed before turning to us

"Nothing for you guys."

Looking at him in confusion, he continued

"I need to go see James. I need to make sure that your point got across. I'm tired of dealing with his bullshit."

I nodded my head. I understood where he was coming from, but it was weird that I wasn't at least going with him. I was the underboss. Next in line. But, I wasn't in charge yet, so if he says I have the day off, who am I to argue?

"Don't get too used to the day off boys. Next week we have a meeting with some of our..employees."

Ah yes. The sit down next week. Before we had gone to see James, my father called for a sit down with some of the guys that work underneath us. It was more of a formality, for if my father decided to get rid of the Russians, there would be war.

A turf war, if you will. And everyone needed to be prepared.

The other families always thought we had too much power. Kicking out the Russians would leave us with more business then ever. The jealously would kick in and there would be people that would be upset.

Whatever, they can kiss my fucking ass. It's not my fault they're wannabes and were the real thing.

Of course the Cullens were superior to the rest and that's the way it will continue to be. We've taken out families in the past and anyone that dares to challenge us will find out how easily we could do it again.

Around five thirty that evening, pops called and told me and the boys to meet him at ma's restaurant.

I let Em and Jazz know before plopping down in the seat of my Aston Martin and gunning it towards the restaurant. With _traffic, it took a good half an hour and I was about ready to pull my hair out._

_Yeah, along with your gun_

Waltzing in, I ignored the lustful looks from the hostess and walked straight towards the back.

Before I could get there tho, I ran into pops and the boys who were staring at something. Looking in their line of sight, I felt my annoyance flair up.

_Fucking hell. Can't this broad stay away_

Before I could comment, Ma saw us.

Doing some introductions, I kept my glare on the brunette who was currently occupying my mothers attention.

As my mother moved our tables, Bella walked in front of me and I noticed what she was wearing and all hateful thoughts of her, were momentarily forgotten.

_Hot Damn. She really does work out alot. Look at those legs._

I couldn't help but notice that she didn't just look hot. She looked beautiful.

I had decided that blue was now my favorite color.

_Hey fucktard, remember who she is._

Setting my mouth into a hard line and fixating my glare on her, I sat down in front of the she devil.

She was going on and on about her little gymnastics life like she was a fucking queen.

I continued to glare and she glared right back. I registered Emmett making some stupid comment. Before I knew it, she asked me if I had a problem.

"Yes, Isabella I do, thank you for asking. I have a problem with the simple fact that you are sitting at this table. You have no business here so you might as well leave."

Ma and pops both asked what was wrong with us, and as if riding the same wave to hell, we stood up and shouted at each other.

"She started it"

"He started it"

As she stood up, I heard the cracking of glass and noticed that her glass broke. She put down the glass and stomped her way out of the restaurant.

Picking up my knocked over chair and sitting down I scoffed.

"Who stomps out of a restaurant like that? What is she a child. Ugh good riddance."

Looking up, I noticed everyone glaring at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what is wrong with you! I raised you with better manners than that!"

Getting annoyed I rolled my eyes at her. I felt the hit to the jaw before I realized what had happened.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother Edward. Show some respect before I make you."

Straightening up in my chair, I nodded and ignored the tingling in my jaw. I had come accustomed to ignoring pain in my fathers presence. Or in public. Pain was a weakness and to let people see that, would be dangerous.

_Great job. I'm sure the ladies will love seeing a bruise. It'll match the Armani._

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you will be apologizing to that young lady."

"Yes ma."

Looking up at dad, I expected him to protest, seeing as how that would require spending more time around her. He just glared at me over his glass of Johnny Walker Black. Deciding I needed to get out of there before anyone else could bust my balls, I stood up and bid everyone a goodnight.

_I need alcohol. And sleep._

The next day went about like any Sunday. Church then food. It was Monday that I was dreading.

Ma was taking me over to Bellas gym so that I could personally apologize. Hearing the knocking on my door, I adjusted my Polo shirt so that it laid flat and went to open the door.

Raising my eyebrow, I found not just my mother, but Emmett and Rosalie, and Jazz too.

Emmett laughed

"If you think I am missing you actually having to say 'sorry' to someone, ya outta ya mind bro"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes in front of my mother I shut the door.

"Andiamo" _Lets move_

I was fidgety the whole way there. Ma was rattling on and on and I probably should've been listening but I was too pissed over the fact that I had to say sorry to someone. Especially someone who wasn't my mother.

Stepping out of the car, I looked up at the giant warehouse looking building. This is where she trains?

Shaking my head, I followed the rest of the Brady bunch into the gym. Once I got past the door my senses were assaulted.

It reeked of what smelt like powdered chalk and feet and there was music pumping over the intercom. Looking ahead I saw two girls doing weird flipy things on what looked like a giant trampoline and then there was a girl standing in front of a very large rope.

We walked to an area where you could see the whole gym. Rose was first to speak

"Oh look! Theres Bella"

I looked to where she was pointing. The girl in front of the rope. A man was yelling at her and pointing at the top of the rope.

Bella got this really determined look on her face before nodding. She took a deep breath before hopping up on the rope and putting her legs out horizontally in front of her. Then she climbed up the rope like she was some sort of Tarzan. Reaching the top, she made her descent before jumping off and bending over to catch her breath.

"Damn! Monkey girl has some serious muscle! Did you see how fast she went up that thing?!"

I was just as astounded as Emmett and Jazz. The girls didn't seem to shocked.

As if sensing eyes on her, she looked our way and smiled. Then frowned when she saw me. Making her way over to us I mentally prepared myself.

"Guys, what're you doing here?"

As she said this, her eyes wandered past us and she got this shocked look on her face. Before anyone could say anything, she spoke again.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Walking past us she smirked

"You know, stalking is considered a crime"

Looking at who she was talking to, I noticed some guy who looked like a wanna be model. Seriously, he even had product in his hair. Mystery guy smiled

"It's not stalking if said stalkee likes the attention"

"And who said I liked you?"

"Well, you haven't told anyone to kick me out yet so I must be doing pretty well so far."

"How'd you find me?"

"I told you, us Chicagoians have a way about us. Which is why i'm here to tell you that you have a date this weekend."

I couldn't stop my laugh. Who did this nut think he is. I felt bad for the guy and part of me thought I should warn him about how stuck up she is. She'll never go for it.

She laughed "Well, I do remember promising you coffee."

My eyes practically bulged out of my head.

_What the fuck_

Grabbing his phone out of his hand she put what I assumed to be her number in.

"I don't have much time on break left, but theres my number."

"You won't regret this Bella, I promise you'll have the time of your life with me...Oh and don't worry, I'll make sure you have a ride..no need to bother with those cabs"

Winking at her once more, he headed out the door and Bella turned back towards us with a bashful smile on her face.

_This just won't do._

Hell the fuck no it wont't do. I haven't even had her yet.

_Well, you were an asshole to her_

So what! I had dibs on her. Granted, the guy didn't know that, but still. Letting out the breath I was holding in, I realized that I was making a big deal over nothing. RIght?

I mean, I hated the girl. Who cares who she fucks. I'm Edward Cullen. I can have anyone I want. And the girl I want, isn't the hot brunette gymnast standing in front of me. Right?

_You are so screwed._

* * *

**AN: Nothing like some competition to light a fire under his ass! I apologize in advanced for any errors, I have a mac and when I export it to a word document then upload it, I think it unsaves some of my corrections. I'll keep trying to fix that! **

**One thing before I go, I get a lot of hits on this story, but I don't get half as many reviews. It would really mean a lot if you could drop a review. I'll try and respond if you leave a question! But it honestly makes me smile when I get even the shortest of reviews. Besides, it makes me write faster (:**

**Next chapter, we see some competition between Bella and Edward (; **

**Hope ya'll had a good weekend! **


End file.
